Inu and spider
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Naraku had been missing for months and the inu group enjoys a much deserve rest. Out favorite hanyou has been in a really good mood lately, might have something to do with the fact he finally has a mate to spend his years heat cycle with. I do not own inuyasha and make no money from this story. Warning rape and yoai.


hey guys this is just an old story i made and posted years ago. I just decided to repost it. This is the whole story with many chapter grouped into one. I hope you enjoy it. Consider it an apology for not writing in a long time. I might not be writing so much in the future because my vacation ends soon and ill be going back to school. Im trying to get my bachelor in finance.

PS i do not want a comment on the spelling and grammar

Inuyasha sat down with his friends enjoying the cool fall day. Kogome had brought them a picket that was made up of sandwiches, soda, noodles, sushi and different candies. It all tasted delicious especially the candy. They were wrapped in colorful paper and decorated with wired designs. They were the best sweets he ever ate. He snuck some tiny colorful round shaped ones into his pocket. He believed they called them Eminem. They were one of his favorites. He liked the one with almonds more than the smaller one's

At that moment they were in Kaede's village. Kogome had brought the food to celebrate a whole four months without any sign of Naraku. Those months have been peaceful; they would search for the jewel sharps with hardly any trouble from any other demon. Heck he hasn't even had any fights with his brother. The group would travel around for a few days looking for the shards then return to Kaede's village for some rest. Everything seemed better without the spider. Inuyasha chuckled to himself knowing perfectly well why Naraku hadn't bothered them lately.

Standing up he stretched and yawned. It was a nice day for a walk… and a nice day to get laid. It's been awhile since he rutted anyway and his desire was slowly building up

.

"I'm going for a walk" he announced.

"Here, it's important to stay hydrated." Kogome threw a bottle of water at him. Inuyasha caught it without even looking. Silly girl, he was a demon, a simple walk wouldn't dehydrate him. But he took it any way. It was easier then arguing with her and besides, he knew someone who might want some water.

Making sure he wasn't fallowed Inuyasha walked deep into the forest that was named after him. He walked with a certain bounce in his step. No doubt because of his excitement. He traveled so deep into the forest that the roads ended and he had to take to jumping threw the tree's to get where he was going.

When he heard the pathetic whimpers he knew he had reached his destination. Walking into a small clearing he saw a raven haired male lying on the floor. His arms tied behind his back and his knees bent and separated by a broken off branch. He was crotched over on his belly, supporting himself with his shoulders. It was a very uncomfortable position.

"Did you miss me Naraku" Inuyasha bent down next to the spider. He stroked his black locks. After so many weeks of being un-kept it was still soft but dirty and in a tangled heap.

"Food" Naralu whimpered. His voice week and horse. His face was covered in dirt from having to lay on the ground all day. His shirt was stained in blood from injuries on his back. His left arm was broken but cast with stick and rope. His body shook from the cold and he whimpered from the hunger pains. Even in a hundred years Inuyasha would have never bet he ever see Naraku in this situation.

"Yea I brought food, and water." He pulled out the crystal clear water. He put it right in front of Naraku's face, than he took the tap of and started drinking it slowly. He smirked when Naraku winded in displeasure.

The spider watched the drops of water slide down his long neck leaving a glisten wet trail. How long has it been since he drunken water, one, two weeks? If he was human he be dead by now. And now the dog was torturing him. Naraku licked his lips, his tongue felt as dry and sand paper and scratched his mouth like it too.  
Naraku cursed the day he let himself be captured by the sickening dog. It wasn't enough to simply attack Naraku when he was injured but then he had to violate him too. The amount of humiliation he been threw was unbelievable.

FLASH BACK: FOUR MONTHS AGO  
Chapter 2

"Die you hanyou" Sesshoumaru yelled. His sword lashed threw Naraku's chest arm and cut deep into his flesh.

"Dame you, you mutt." He hissed. He let out his tentacles and formed the tips into razor sharp spears. All at once he sent a hundred of them flying towards the dog lord.

They cut through the air like knifes and moved with lightning speed.

They were coming at Sesshoumaru so fast he couldn't cut them all down or dodged them. Four tentacles drove themselves into shoulder. Blood splattered out of the wound and covered the floor but still the western lord didn't cry out. The only sign he felt the pain was the slight tightening of his jaw.

"I will disembody your head spider." He promised with a stern voice.

The spider smirked and unleashed another rain of tentacles. They headed towards Sesshoumaru from all directions making sure it was impossible for the demon lord to dodge them. There sharp ends spelled death for whatever creature made contact with them.

Taking out his sword Sesshoumaru wasted no time cutting down the wave of black appendages. He was never in one place to long due to the fact that when he cut the tentacles down they try to latch on to his legs and slow him down.

Blood dripped down the demon lord's only good arm but he fought hard. He had slammed Naraku against a bolder so hard he made a creator in the stone. A snap was herd and the spider demons hissed in pain. The impacted broke one of his arms. Now the limp limb hanged in the air. Sesshoumaru was pushed away by the spiders one good arm.

"Dame you Sesshoumaru, why can't you just dye already."Naraku roared. He released his poisonous miasma. The purple clouds covered the area around them making it impossible to see anything. Naraku laughed evilly when he herd nothing. No doubt the dog demon had been killed by his stone melting miasma.

"Finally. I am truly the most powerful demon in all the land. Even the great dog demon Sesshoumaru fell before me." He laughed.

Suddenly a pale clawed hand shot out from the clouds and wrapped itself around his throat. Naraku let out a yelp in surprised as he was raised off the ground by the other demon. He grabbed the hand that held him and used it to lift himself up just enough so he could breath. Soon the clouds faded and he saw the dog demons smirking face.

"You're such a foolish spider. Your weak poison doesn't affected me." He slammed Naraku down on the ground. His hand still around his neck.  
He smiled when the dark hanyou spat up blood.

"Get your filthy hand off me." Naraku spit into his face. That really made Sesshoumaru mad. His eyes turned red and his claws extended.

"How dare you, you worthless insect." Sesshoumaru drew his hands back and closed his clawed fingers together to make a sharp spear.

"Prepare to die." His hand shot out at Naraku with amazing speed. He would have been killed if it a tentacle didn't wrap itself around his wrist holding him back.  
The dog growled in anger and tried to pull his arm away. More tentacles wrapped around his body trying to pull him off the spider. He managed to tear a lot of them off but just as quickly as he could destroy them the long appendages would grow back.

Determined to get from under the dog Naraku kicked him straight in the knee sending him flying back.

"You worthless mongrel." Sesshoumaru stood up. His leg shook and he was walking with a limp.

The battle went on for many hours. Both side refusing to give in no matter how bad there injuries got. Sessshoumaru had a bad wound to the eyes, blood covered halfhis face and one of his fangs were broken.

Naraku had deep cuts on his back made by Sesshoumaru's sword and three broken ribs. He leaned on his right side as he held up his sword with his one good hand.

"Its been fun Sesshoumaru but I have other things to do then play with you." Using the remainder of his strength he bursted into the sky.

"Coward" he heard Sesshoumaru scream. His barriers carried him for miles. He looked behind him and was relieved to see that the dog wasn't fallowing him. He must have been too injured to fallow him. Landing on the ground he clasped as soon as his feet hit the earth. He rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath. Blood was still dripping from his wounds and his body stung.

Earlier that day Inuyasha was having trouble of his own. You see every demon even half demon have a cycle where at least once a year they go into heat. It's usually a pleasant time for most demons. They find a partner and rut like dogs. No pun included. Most demons look forward to their heat, just being in heat would increase their pleasure by ten folds then just having regular sex.

Yes all demons loved there period of heat, all except for Inuyasha that is. No one would mate with him and not for his lack of effort. Since he was a half breed he was considered foul and disgusting no demon would lower themselves to bed him, female or male. The thing about demon heat was that masturbation was useless. A demon could not make themselves organism alone. They needed a partner, another body pressed against there own. It was sad to say but Inuyasha was 250 years old and still a virgin. It was sad and pathetic. He had tried his luck with human women but so far that had gotten him nowhere.

Every year he would be forced to suffer threw his heat alone. His body becoming unbearably sensitive and needy for another's warmth, sometimes it get so bad that he started humping rocks and trees. He craved the pleasure of another, he wanted to touch and be touched. But being a hanyou it seemed that he would never experience that pleasure.

Right now he was running at full speed threw the forest trying to blow of some steam. His arousal became so painful that he was at the point where he wanted to howl for help. His eyes and started to turn red from anger. His inner demon was slowly taking control. This was the first time his demon ever reacted like this during his heat but after so many years of being denied it was determine to find a partner this season.  
Sniffing the air he smelled the unmistakable of blood. But not just any blood. He could smell the unique blend of human and demon blood.

"A hanyou. Just like me." He thought. Perfect.

He fallowed the scent for several miles. The closer he got to the other hanyou the more his blood pumped. He licked his lips in anticipation. The blood smelled so wonderful, so sweet and delicious. He couldn't wait to see the demon it was coming from. They must be beautiful to have blood that smells that good. He picked up speed wanting to get there faster.

The first thing he saw was a long trail of blood. The crimson liquid led him right to a body. The demon was laying head up on the ground. His clothes torn and he was panting hard. He had his eyes close while he rested. The poor thing shivered from the early winter winds. He must have been injured in the fight. Even from here he could see the deep cuts on his back and the broken arm bending the wrong way. Poor thing.

Slowly he stalked towards the demon. He sniffed the air again. All he could smell was blood. With his demons still in control he kneeled next to the exhausted man. In all honesty he was a little happy it was male. He had always preferred man than women. And this male was really one of the most gorges creature he ever seen. But strangely familiar. Leaning close he gently licked the others check.

He could not describe the happiness he was feeling. To finally have a mate for his heat. He would make this one scream in pleasure. Despite his eagerness he would treat the demon in front of his gently. The poor man was injured after all.

He licked his cheek again. This time the sleeping man stirred. As his eyes open and he slowly woke up Inuyasha climbed on top of him.

"What huh." When Naraku saw Inuyasha he tried to jump up but two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and slowly pushed him back down on his back.

"SShhhh, easy, you are hurt." He said.

It was then that Naraku notice his eyes were red.

"Get off me." He growled. He thrashed under him.

"Settle down little one. I will not hurt you. I only want to pleasure you." He kissed his neck.

"Have you gone mad!? It's me Naraku your enemy."

Inuyasha looked at him funny. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Somewhere in his lust fill mind he remembered Naraku. He couldn't remember why he was bad but he just knew. In fact a rush of rage went threw him. But then his arouse chased it away. At the moment he didn't care who the person in front of him was. All he saw was another hanyou, a hanyou that he could mate with.  
Inuyasha ran his hand over the others sides.

"No" Naraku hissed. He tried to kick the dog demon off.

Inuyasha seemed not to hear his protest because he glued his mouth onto Naraku's neck. His tongue sliding down his skin, hitting all the sensitive nerves. He nibbled on his ear lobe. Not having much experience in sexual contact his knowledge in foreplay was limited. Plus he was in a little bit of a hurry to relieve himself.  
So without wasting any more time he tore off the spiders shirt making sure not to hurt him as he did it.

"No stop. Get off me." Naraku screamed. He thrashed under him.

"Calm yourself. Were both hanyou's and I'm in heat and you look like you could use some pleasure to take your mind off you injuries. There's no reason why we shouldn't mate." Inuyasha said. Naraku finally caught a sniff of his heat and figured out that it wasn't Inuyahsa in control but his inner demon.

"I demand you release me." He hissed.

Ignoring him again Inuyasha licked his Adams apple. He gave it a little nibble.

Gasps

Naraku cried out when he bit him harder. He couldn't believe that sound had came out his mouth.

Inuyahas smiled, he had liked the sound that the spider had made. He wanted to hear more of it. He wasn't experienced in sexual interaction so he was basically running on instincts. Plus the few things he would catch men say when he was a child and snuck into town.

"Mmmm you taste good." He licked the others lips. Naraku shivered and turned his head away. He was disgusted by this whole thing even if the other's heat was alluring.

"Get off!" he shouted. This time he kicked Inuyasha right in the stomach. Turning around he hiss in pain when his injuries reopened. Blood dripped down his arms from the gashes on his back. Too weak to stand he crawled away, humiliated he had to do such an embarrassing thing.

What was real humiliating was when he felt Inuyasha grabbed his hips and pulled him back against his crotch. The dog started grinding his hips against Naraku's ass graving that delicious friction. He threw his head back and moaned the heat was unbearable. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a partner, especially one so beautiful. He grinned harder while ripping pieces of Naraku's pants off.

"You retched dog. Go find someone else to fuck with. I don't want to." The spider said with as much hatred as he could muster. He tried to crawl away but the silver hanyou had a tight grip on his hips. Naraku couldn't believe he was being forced onto his hands and knees and humped by a heat crazed dog.

"No one wants to mate with me. I've spent so many cycles alone. No one wants a hanyou. Human or demon, female or male they all hated us." He said sadly. He temporally stopped his movement. Naraku could some what understand the hanyou's pain. But he sure didn't want to have sex with him plus he hated him. his pain made him happy.  
Inuyasha looked at Naraku and smiled. He leaned over and kissed the back of his neck in a loving manner.

"But you and I are the same. We are both hanyou, out cast by humans and hated by demons." He tenderly licked some of the wounds on the spiders back. Naraku shuttered. The tongue was traveling somewhere lower and so was one of Inuyasha's hands.

"No stop you disgusting half breed. No wonder no one wants to mate, your filthy, revolting and worthless. Your always be alone and when you die people with cheer before they forget you ever existed." Naraku growled. His harsh words settled on the hanyou.

For a long time there was silence. Neither moved or spoke. Inuasha seemed to have turned to stone, his face had gone blank. Surly he was not expecting such hurtful words. But then like a tiedowave everything came out.  
Bring up his clawed hand Inuyasha brought it down on Naraku's already bloody back. He add new gashes to the one Sesshoumaru had made. The scream that tore form Naraku's mouth was horrible.

"You bitched" Naraku screamed.

The only response he received was an animalistic growl. Then the rest of his pants were torn off. Two hands grabbed his cheeks and spread them open wide while squeezing them hard. Naraku buried his head in his hands. He was completely exposed. His balls dangling and his pink pucker being exposed to the chilly air. What was worse was when he felt Inuyasha press his face against it. Obviously his demon had taken complete control andchad reverted back to his animalistic nature.

"Please don't." he begged

Inuyasha sniffed a few times taking in the other scent. By the scent he could tell many things about the man under him. He was young, virgin and at the peak of fertility, plus he could smell the wonderful fear coming off him. He dark hanyou deserved to be scarred. He should have been kinder.

Inuyasha smirked, everything was perfected. He licked the pucker three times before pulling away.

"Stoppp" Naraku had never felt so violated. He had never been touched in those places before.

"Your ready." Inuyasha growled. He pulled down his pants and exposed his swollen and well-built shaft. Naraku couldn't see it but he could feel it pressed against his entrance.

"Stop you can't do this to me." he screamed. Inuyasha could feel him shake under him.

Slowly he began to press against the tiny hole. The pressure increasing till unbearable measures before the barrier that was keeping him out broke and the tiny hole began to expand to take him in. He pushed in inch byinch; hearing all of Naraku's screams and pleas. But despite how the spider protested he could smell his submissiveness and that's what drove him on.

Naraku cried out in pain as he was slowly split open by something that he knew was too big for him. His muscle had begun to open so the appendage could fit in but then they buckled around it squeezing it tightly. He tried to constrict his muscle to push the intruder out but it did not stop the cock from going deeper into him. He felt every inch slowly slide in him. The spider shivered in disgust.

Only when he was fully seated inside Naraku did Inuyasha rest. The spider's ass was pressed against his sliver fur-like pubic hair. He couldn't believe how good the spiders warm insides felt. Never in his life did he experience such pleasure. Boy was he missing out over the years.

He looked down at the spider. He looked so small and fragile under him right now. His body shaking uncontrollably. It looked like his arms were going to give out soon. Inuyasha felt bad for him but he shouldn't have been so curl to him. Maybe a little rough treatment would make him more pleasant to be around.

Pulling out half way he forced his way back in. Naraky screamed in pain. When Inuyasha had thrusted into a few more times his cock was coated with blood.

"You feel so good." Inuyahsa whispered into his ear. He claws were digging into his hips. He rubbed his thumb over his hips and sides of his ass. His skin was so smooth and soft"I hate you. Your disgusting" he screamed.

"You are…mmmh" the last thing he said was muffled by Inuyasha's hand.

"No more talk from you." With his hand covering his mouth Inuyasha started thrusting faster with short thrust in a nice rhythm.

"Licking my hand wont make me let go but please keep doing it, it feels good" he said smugly to the spider.

Naraku screamed threw his hand.

The spider was still trying to get away even when they had come this far. The pain in Inuyasha's heart grew. No one, not even his own kind wanted him. What was so wrong with him that everyone hated him?  
He flattened Naraku on the ground and covered his body with his. Now he could feel Naraku's whole body pressed against him. He could feel the spiders ass pressed against him so nicely. His body was so warm and inviting.

This warmth was what he has been craving for years.

Naraku whimpered and wined now that there was no escape.

He picked up his pace. He could feel his climax coming. The dog had his hands on Naraku's arms pinning him to the ground with bruising force.

Caught up in his own pleasure he didn't even notice Naraku had stopped fighting him. The spider just laid there, lifeless. His eyes were like soulless orbs just staring out into the open, empty and dead inside. He felt every agonizing thrust. His entrance was being stretched and abused passed his pain limited. He screamed but Inuyasha's hand was still covering his mouth. He could hear the dogs moans and ground as he pushed in and out of him.

Inuyasha ran his free hand down the spiders sides feeling each one of his muscles and curves. The feel of another's body was new to him.

He enjoyed the sensation running threw his fingertips when he made contact with the others skin. Gripping Naraku tighter he pounded into him. His hips buckling forward with immense speed and power. Moving his hand from Naraku's mouth he wrapped both his arms around the spider. With one last thrust he pushed all the way in. He came spilling his seed deep inside the spider.

Inuyasha collapsed over the dark hanyou. He was breathing hard but was filled with satisfaction. He enjoyed listened to the others heartbeat. Smiling he stroked the black locks. They were soft and smelled really good.

"Sleep little one. You'll need your energy for later." He kissed the back of his neck before resting his head on his shoulders. He slept on Naraku making sure the spider was still trapped under him.

Naraku who was to week to lift him off his back laid helplessly on the ground. He could feel Inuyasha's now soft dick still inside him and sperm was leaking out around it.

"What a horrible day" he thought.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha's heat had lasted for three more days. When he first woke up he started immediately moving in and out of Naraku again which woke up the spider too, basically the dog spent the whole three days fucking him.

The only times he stop were to sleep or use the bathroom. He didn't even want to stop for food or water.

Unlike before the dog sometimes took his time and explored Naraku's body. The spider hated these times the most. He could feel the other hands on him and he was helpless to stop him. Most of the time he just lay there lifeless. When he had the strength he try to crawl away when the dog was sleeping but he only make it a few yards before Inuyasha woke up and dragged him back. Then a brand new set of claw marks would be added to his back. Plus he get ridden really hard after that.

Talking to the hanyou was no good either. His inner demon had taken over his body and gave in to his animalistic nature. Sometimes he says a word or two. like when Naraku begged to be let go he say 'No' or when he tried to escape he say 'bad spider' before the claws connected with his back.

He would force the spider to have sex with him all day long till he feel asleep then woke up and started violating him again.  
Naraku was about to give up` hope when one day Inuaysha woke up with golden eyes not red. His heat had passed and he was in control again.

Inuyasha had no idea what happen. He remembered being in terrible pain because of his heat. Than smelling the blood of another hanyou, everything else was a big blur. Oh but he did remember being in immense pleasure. He woke up on something warm and soft, something with a heartbeat and that was breathing. When it moved he squeezed it tightly to make sure it stayed still but then he was shocked to hear a whimper come from the thing he was holding.

Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was a spider shaped scar on a bloody back. Then his golden eyes met with red ones. He couldn't believe he was actually holding Naraku and they were both naked. He tried to moved away but stopped when he felt pain in his lower region. Looking down he saw that his cock was inside the others ass.

"We didn't" he said shocked.

"Please don't move" Naraku whispered.

"W-What happen?" he was now hovering over the spider.

"YOU RAPED ME!" Naraku yelled he started lashing out at the other.

"Calm down" Inuaysha dodged a backwards punch. Since he was behind Naraku the spider couldn't aim or hit him right.

"You disgusting pervert. I hate you."

Inuaysah flattened him on the ground. His weight was crushing the other man. All Naraku's thrashing had made his member move inside him. Inuyasha didn't even realize how hard he was till he tried to pull out. On instinct he pushed back in. Naraku cried out as his sore muscle where hit again.

"Oh that felt good." Inuyasha moaned. He pushed in deeper.

He couldn't believe he was having sex with Naraku his worst enemy. Well if you really thought of it he's been having sex with him for days. He just couldn't remember it or did he. He ran his hand over Naraku's back. His skin, his hair, his noises all seemed familiar. His demon must have become quit familiar with the spiders body.

"Please your heat is over let me go." he begged. For the first time Naraku cried. He had been through so much these last few days. The abuse and the humiliation it just hurt too much.

Inuyasha pulled out and flipped him onto his back. He gently cuffed his face with both hands. the dog just stared at him. he never thought Naraku was capable of crying.

"Do you know that you look beautiful when you cry?" He said softly. Than he kissed him. He actually kissed him. His tongue entered his mouth, exploring the crevices. He ran his tongue over the spider's teeth, tongue, top of mouth and anywhere else it could get to.

When he pulled away and he raised the dark hanyou's legs over his shoulder. Naraku looked at him confused. Inuyasha had always taken him on all fours or with him on his belly. This was the first time he would be on his back.

"You have long legs" Inuyasha commented

For the first time Naraku actually saw Inuyasha's member. He wouldn't ever see it since he was always face down but just as he expected it was big and angry looking. Fur-like silver hair decorated the base. It was a little darker than his skin. He only got a glimpse before it disappear inside him.

"Oh please not again" he screamed.

"Shhhh I'll be gentle this time. Just be nice." he moved at a slow rate. His organ swollen and leaking inside the other. Naraku's tight walls messaged his cock perfectly, milking him for all his worth.

"You have no idea how good you feel." he lifted Naraku's hips off the ground.

"I hate you" the spider said.

Suddenly Inuaysha pushed in hard. He rammed in repeatedly tearing things inside the dark hanyou. Fresh blood started to drip out of him. He screamed in agony as his entrance was being ripped. The dog had a bruising grip on his hips with his claws drawing blood.

The other demon gritted his teeth and buckled forward harshly. The anger he was feeling was unimaginable and all for some words that he knew were true. Words that shouldn't surprise him, words that have been said many times before. Heck he should feel the same way but he didn't. It hurt to hear those words come from the spider. That's why he was punishing the spider. He had hurt him again and the only thing he could do was hurt him back.

"I'm sorry" Naraku cried.

"Do you still hate me?" he paused for a moment waiting for Naraku's answer.

"No" he whimpered.

"Then how do you feel about me?" Inuyasha knew Naraku still hated him but he wanted to hear something different.

"I-I...I don't hate you... Maybe just dislike?"

"Not good enough." Inuyasha started thrusting hard again.

"Wait, wait" The spider screamed.

"What" he stopped again.

"I-I li...Like you." he whispered.

"Say that while looking at me."

Slowly Naraku turned his head towards the dog. A light blush covered his cheeks.

"I like... You." He could barely look him in the eye.

Inuyasha smiled. A warm feeling went threw him. He gently moved in and out, his body sliding in and out with ease. Leaning over he once again captured the spiders lips in a long sweat kiss.  
"I like you too pet." he licked his neck. Naraku didn't like being called 'pet' but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

"Get ready I'm close." with three more thrust he climaxed once again filling Naraku with his seed.

Inuyasha laid on top of Naraku again. He placed soft kiss on his chest. He purred and rubbed his cheek against the spiders neck.

"Mine" he growled possessively.

Chapter 4

So that's basically how Naraku ended up in this situation. Tied up, beaten, starved and dirty. After Inuyasha had woken up again he had tied Naraku up and left him in the woods while he returned to his friends who were quiet worried about him. He made up some lie about getting loss in the forested.  
But that very night when all his friends had gone to sleep he had snuck off back to Naraku only to find the spider screaming and kicking at some wild warthog that was trying to eat him. He kicked the beast in the nose several times while the pig was trying to stab him with his tusks.

Inuyasha made quick work of the warthog. After that he decided it was best if he moved Naraku to a more secure area. His blood had splattered all over the floor drawing the attention of wild creatures that were looking for a midnight snack. He moved the spider to the sacred tree he used to be bonded to. No animal or demons ever came near it and the villagers only came to give thanks here once a year. So it was the best pace to leave him.

He set the spider down.

Naraku grunted when his injured back hit the ground.

"This will be where you'll be staying for a while." He smirked and stepped on the spider's stomach.

Present:

Naraku looked up at Inuyasha as he drank the water. His mouth dry and stomach empty. He wiggled his body towards the dog and rubbed his check against Inuyasha hand like a dog would do when they wanted to be petted. Inuyasha smirking at his show of submission and rubbed his head.

"Please" he whimpered. His voice was sore from screaming too much.

"I don't know" He held the water in front of Naraku. Smiling he untied the spider. Naraku let himself go limp on the ground. His body was stiff from being in that uncomfortable position. His bones ached and his muscle screamed in relief .

Inuyasha always untied him when he was there. He was too weak to fight him off but Inuyasha tied him up so he wouldn't escape when he left.

"I feel like I'm going to die." A tear fell down his cheek. It was true, in all his life he never felt this week. He could hardly lift his head.

"Find but you own me an ear rub." He lifted Naraku into his arms and put the tip of the bottle to his lips. Slowly Naraku drank. Cool refreshing water traveled down his throat. The dog was patient and let him drink the whole bottle. Not one drop escaped Naraku's mouth, he didn't even take a breath before he finished.

"Feel better?" Inuayasha rubbed his back. Naraku knobbed.

"Here I brought you some food." He pushed an Eminem in his mouth." Naraku swallowed the candy. Inuyasha pushed another in his mouth.

"This time chew." He told him. And Naraku did. It was sweat and had a peanut in it. He never had this kind of food before.

"Is it good?"

Naraku nob before opening his mouth for another candy.

"I decided it's time to move you again. If I leave you out here much longer you will probably die on me. Maybe you would like a bath, clean clothes, a real meal and maybe a bed to sleep in?" Naraku looked at Inuyasha with round eyes. Those simple things sounded so wonderful.

"I was just thinking… You been so good lately. I'm just worried if you got better you run away…. Maybe I could keep you drugged or some kind of spell to trap you." He fed Naraku more candy.

"There's a little cave outside the village. You should remember it. It's where you became a demon. Yea the villagers don't go there because they believe you cursed it. I'm fixing it up. It's the perfect place to keep ya and since winter's coming it be nice and warm too." Naraku couldn't help but feel a little excited. A nice hot shower sound so good right now. Even if he still be trapped.

"So are you willing to behave so I can let you have those nice things?"

"Yes" Naraku answered.

"Wow a word. You must really want them. Alright now it's time for you to repay me for the food." He sat Naraku up and put him so he was leaning against a tree. Inuaysha laid his head down on his lap.

"You have a comfortable lap you know that. Even better than Kogome's" he purred when Naraku rubbed his ear. He always liked to have the sensitive dog ears rubbed. He had made Naraku start doing every time he came to visit. It wasn't unpleasant for the spider to do this but it was a little embarrassing at first.

"That feels good." He hummed. Inuyasha's eyes were closed and he rubbed his check against the spiders leg.

"You look cute." Naraku whispered.

"Really?" The spider nob.

"Thanks, no one has ever said something like that to me." he caressed Naraku's check.

"Now get on your hands and knees." He sneered.

"But I thought…" Naraku drew back his hand.

"I never said I was going to stop fucking you." Inuyasha pushed him to the ground. Since Naraku's clothes were ripped they came off easily. The spider winced from the rough treatment. But his wrist were held above his head by one of Inuyasha's hands.

Naraku started breathing heavy; his heart was going a million miles an hour. You think after doing this dozens of times he get used to it but he never did. He could never get used to the dogs hands and tongue. Sometimes he gets a rush of frustration and fight back or run but he was so weak he get caught or over powered quickly. And every time he failed he had to deal with the consequence, which usually involved claws, teeth, and hard thrusting. One time he had escaped from his bond and managed to make it half a mile out of the forest before Inuyasha had caught up to him. The dog had tackled him to the ground. Then he had refused to let go of him for an hour threating him and crying that he thought he had loss him. That was followed by very long sex where the dog kissed him the whole time. Naraku's lips were swollen for days and he had bit marks all over his body.

And here he was again, soon his entrance would be filled with Inuyasha's manhood and he be ridden for probably a good hour. Naraku swallowed hard. He could already feel something poking at his thigh. It was slowly making its way to his entrance while Inuyasha had his mouth clamped on the dark hanyou's neck.  
Naraku didn't beg or fight. He knew it was useless. Besides he was close to getting a bath and real food, he didn't want to mess that up by failing to escape and having Inuyasha mad at him.

"Your body feels so good against mine." He muttered. The dog bit down hard on Naraku's shoulder leaving another bruise.

Just when Inuyasha was about to join their bodies together and become one with Naraku they herd someone yelling.

"Inuyasha. Come on where are you. It's time to head back." Kogome yelled.

"Inyasha" Shippo yelled. They were getting closer.

"Dame" Inyasha cursed. He pulled up his pants again.

"I have to go. I'll be back later tonight. Maybe if you're good I'll bring you to the cave. All I really need are some demon proof chains or a few demon seals. I could probably get that from that old bag Kaede."

"Till then" he kissed Naraku's forehead than tied him up like before with his hands behind his back and his legs separated by a tree branch, despite Naraku's complains about his back.

Once Inuyasha had left and his footsteps had long faded Naraku let out a ground. He was naked in the forest and the early winter winds were hitting his exposed flesh making him shake.

Chapter 5

Naraku wiggled his hips trying to get in a more comfortable position. His body shivered from the cold. How many cold nights had he spent like this? Surly this was not good for him, his injuries should have healed by now. His back ached and his bones hurt. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get into a comfortable position.

It was late at night and everything was completely dark. The only sounds were those of the hooting owl and singing frogs. It seemed like a peaceful night. The moon was high in the sky and not a single wolf howl was herd; that would usually make Naraku shake out of fear of being sniffed out by them. He was just about to fall asleep when he herd foot steps behind him. He tried to turn around but he couldn't. Naraku stayed quiet. He knew it was Inuyasha coming back.

The footsteps stopped right behind him. There was a long silence. Naraku didn't like having his butt to someone and not being able to see who was behind him especially when he was so exposed. He jumped when a hand was placed on his ass, and then started to caress him.

"Who's there?" he yelled. He didn't like it when Inyasha kept quiet like that. It reminded him of the time when his demon was in control.

"Shhhh" he herd Inuyasha say.

"Please, more water." He begged. Instead of answering Inuyasha ran his hand over back. The cawed hand than cupped his balls and rubbed a thumb over them.

"Oh" Naraku moaned. Inuyasha didn't usually touch him there. Taking that sound as encouragement the dog grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. The slender fingers wrapped around him and messaged his cock in such a nice way Naraku couldn't help but moan. When Inuyasha's thumb passed over the tip Naraku swore he saw stars.

"God" he moaned.

Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle

Naraku wasn't happy when the hand moved away. For the first time since Inuyasha's been doing this to him he was hard and now the dog wasn't going to finish what he started. He wiggled his hips trying to get some relief.

A wet finger poked at his hole. It rubbed his pucker slowly in circles. Naraku moaned again, it kind of felt good, which was weird since when Inuyasha usually touched him back there it only pain. He held his breath as thedigit pushed in. This part still hurt.

Inuyasha pushed his finger in and out. He went slow and pushed another finger in when Naraku loosened up. The spider cried out as his entrance was stretched. The dog was scissoring him. This was also new, Inuyasha would never prepare him.

Those fingers than went deeper, they felt his inner walls and roamed free, no doubt looking for a special spot that Naraku had yet to feel despite doing this dozens of times. But like a flash of lighting they had found that little nub. It was such a surprise for Naraku. An electric shock of pleasure shot up his spine and spread threw his body. He had never experience such pleasure come from that part of his body. When Inuyasha's rubbed near that spot again Naraku pushed his hips back. He felt like a slut but at the moment the pleasure over powered the shame.  
He wined when the fingers were removed. But soon he felt something bigger at his entrance. Slowly Inuyasha pushed his cock in while he had one hand tangled in Naraku's hair. He pulled his head up high.  
With Inuyasha leaning over him he could feel and see his silver hair fall over his back and mix with his black hair.

The dog started slamming hard into him. Every painful thrust sent his body jerking forward. If it wasn't for the clawed hand in his hair keeping him in place he would have went flying. Naraku dug his nails into the ground. Something was wrong, this didn't feel right. The touches, the moment they were all different.

"Inuyasha please not so rough." He said.

He herd Inuyasha chuckle again before pulling out. He repositioned himself and slightly raised Naraku's hips. This time when he pushed back in he rammed right into the spiders sweat spot.

"Oh god." He said. Inuyasha only chuckled again. He repeated his actions over and over till he had him screaming in pleasure.

"Please, more, it feels so good." Naraku buckled his hips back every time he pushed forward so Inyasha's member would go deeper. Every thrust made his big mushroom head hit that special spot. The dark hanyou was nearly turning to mush.

"Harder, go harder." He almost ordered. Inuyasha let go of his hair in favor of stroking his shaft. Again Naraku moaned. For once he could feel his own climax coming. He was so close. That magical hand was rubbing him just right.

"Inuyasha" he screamed. Creamy gooey splattered between his legs and onto the floor. Seconds later Inuyasha climaxed too. They fell to the floor panting.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. The spider looked up to see the silver hanyou standing five feet away. Wait then who was on top of him. Painfully he turned his upper body to see a silver haired man on top of him. When he turned his face towards him he saw golden eyes that resembled Inuyasha 's but a pair of red stripes on his cheeks.

"Sesshoumaru" he said shocked. The full blooded demon smirked at him. Then he turned to his younger brother.

"Hello little brother." he said. Inuyasha growled angrily while the spider struggled to get away from the older dog demon.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"I just thought I visit my little brother but on the way I found this one naked on the ground and looking oh so delicious." He licked Naraku's neck.

"Sesshoumaruuuu." He yelled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, don't want to share your toy with big brother. I must say you trained him quiet well." He stroked the spider's head clearly enjoying the whimper he made.

"He's mine." Inuyasha pulled out his sword.  
Sesshoumaru remained on top of Naraku looking bored and unaffected at the huge sword pointed at him.

"You would have never gotten him if I didn't injure him enough for you to over power him."

."You were the one who hurt him that much?"

"Who else could have done it. No other demon except for this Sesshoumaru would have been able to defeat him." he said proudly.

"I would have killed him too if he had not run away…No matter, you found a much better use for him than simple death. And I must say he makes a nice little whore."

Naraku lashed out at his with his teeth. He growled and tried to throw the dog off him but only succeed in tiring himself out.

"Behave" Sesshoumaru warned him. It was than Inuyasha noticed Naraku's cock was covered in cum.

"Hey you got him to cum?" He said in disbelief and a little jealously.

"Like a slut" he replied smugly. Naraku looked toward the ground, his shame growing.

"How, I never could."

"Your just inexperience. He was your first, wasn't he? I doubt he showed you much willingness and allowed you to experiment with him."

"He fought a lot." Inuaysha rubbed his head. He felt kind of ashamed of having to force someone to sleep with him since no one else would.

"Would you like me to show you how to make him cum?"Naraku's eyes widens and so did Inuyasha's.

"You would show me?" he asked.

"Why not? It's an older brothers job to show his younger brother how to do things right."

"Why bother to act like a big brother now?" he said glaring.

"I just think you should know about things like this. I assume your mother didn't live long enough to show you. But there is a catch, I teach you to be a better lover and you let me play with Naraku whenever I want." Naraku's looked at Sesshoumaru in fear, than looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"No way he's mine."

"I'm not going to take him away from you. I just think we should share him, equal ownership. It seems only fair since without me you would have never captured him." he sat up and placed Naraku in his lap. The spider struggled. But a quick slap to the face had him seeing stars.

"You shouldn't let him be so rebellious." Sesshoumaru commented. Inuyasha thought about his proposal. He really did need help.

"Alright but you have to help take care of him to."

"Acceptable, now come here and I will show you the basics."

"Wait don't I get a say in this." Naraku complained.

"NO" both brothers said.

Inuyasha kneeled right in front of them. He paid absolute attention to his brother.

"Now the first thing you must know is that this is a male and they are extremely different from females." He pointed to Naraku's cock.

"I know that already." The hanyou snapped.

"Males like it when you play with their shaft and testicles." Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"Shaft, Testicles?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Another word for cock and balls."

"Which is which"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around the spiders cock. Naraku gasped.

"Shaft" he said. Then he cupped Naraku's balls.

"And testicles" he gave them a light squeeze.

"Ok, got it. Next."

"As I was saying they like it when you cup, rub, stroke, or lick them."

"Lick?" the younger inu said disgusted.

"It's not as bad as you think, well get to that later." Sesshoumaru ran his hand up Narakus sides making him shiver.

"Pawing them works to. Just rub there neck, sides, thighs, or back."

"I been doing that." He said proudly.

"Stop" Naraku gasped as his nipple was squeezed.

"Just relax and enjoy the foreplay." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Foreplay?" Inuyasha asked.

"You really know nothing about sex do you." Inyasha looked towards the floor, his ears folding to his skull. Seeing that he had hurt his brother Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"This is why I'm showing you now. Foreplay is something you do before and during sex. It's when you touch each other intimately. For example playing with nipples is a big part of foreplay and sex." He twirled Naraku's nipple making them hard. Inuyasha leaned in, he had never seen the spiders nipple grow like that.

"Why is it getting so big?"

"They grow when there played with. Now, you make the other one grow as well."

Slowly Inuyasha mimicked what his brother did. But when he squeezed Naraku's nipple the spider winced.

"What I do wrong?" he asked pulling his hand away.

"You did it too hard. Try again but this time don't squeeze so hard." He placed his little brother's hand back on the dark hanyou's chest.

This time the dog gently rubbed his nipple. He ran his finger over the pink nub repeatedly before twirling it between his index and pointer fingers. He notices that Naraku was biting his lip and took it as a good sign. Both brothers had their own nipple to play with and it was driving him crazy.

"You can kiss them if you want." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"No" Naraku said. He squeaked when Sesshoumaru pinched his nipple hard.

"Test dummies do not talk. You should be more supportive. The sooner he improved the more pleasure you'll get." He wrapped his hand around Naraku's throat. The spider could feel a clawed finger tracing a line down his adman's apple.

"Say another word." He dared. Naraku just closed his eyes.

"Go on Inuyasha kiss it if you want."

Naraku felt a pair of lips cover his nipple. The kisses were soft and make a light suction that he hated but apparently his body loved.

"See brother our little toy is starting to get hard." Naraku's cock was sprouting to life. He was already semi hard

Inuyasha felt some sort of weird pride that he was able to arouse his pet. His kisses turned to sucking on the nub. He gave the sensitive skin a nibble every now and then.

"Good, I didn't even have to show you how to do that. Inuyasha didn't notice that Naraku was slowly moving his hand into his lap. But Sesshoumaru did when he felt the movement the spider made when he tried to jerk himself off. Quickly he grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his aching dick.

"No,no,no. If you want release you will ask for it from your owners and only your owner will give it to you." The demon said sternly. Naraku didn't seem too happy about this since he wiggled uncontrollably.

"How did he get his hands untied anyway" Inuyasha asked before switching the other nipple that his brother had left unattended.

"Small wrist" Sesshoumaru said. He was able to hold both of Naraku's wrists in his one hand.

Inuyasha flicked the spider's sensitive nipple with his claw.

"There hard now" he commented.

"Yes, very good. And look he's as hard as a rock." Sesshoumaru proved this by grabbing his cock and squeezing it gently.

"Oh pleassseee" Naraku moaned. Inuyasha had retied his hands but this time in front of him.

"Please what" Sesshomaru gently rubbed the head with his palm.

"I-I" he was panting hard and sweating.

"NO, I won't" He cried out in pain when Sesshoumaru bit down on his shoulder.

"We'll see." The dog growled.

"What now, his nipples won't grow anymore." Naraku's nipples were now pointing right out of his chest.

"That's ok now let's see what else. Oh yes markings. He flipped Naraku over so the hanyou was on his knees and his and the dog's chest were pressed together. Naraku had his head resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Seeing that the older dog had left bit marks on his neck Naraku found this as a perfect opportunity to return the favor. He sunk his teeth into Sesshoumaru's neck. Sure his teeth were dull and he hand no fangs like the other two demons but he was determined to draw blood.

"He's ahh… has quite a bit." Sesshoumaru said. His own face was a little flushed. He gripped Naraku's hair.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's in the middle between pleasure and pain." He gritted his teeth.

"I think thats enough Naraku" He tried to pull the spider off but he wouldn't move.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha said. He quickly pinched one of Naraku's lower cheeks.

"Owww" Naraku let go. His whole spine bent back and he pushed his body against Sesshoumaru's trying to get away from the pain. His hips automatically pushed up rubbing his arouse against Sesshoumaru's. He blushed madly.

Sesshoumaru buckled his hips too enjoying the friction. They did this several times before Inuyasha got mad.

"Hey I thought you were going to teach me about marking." He snapped.

"Alright, alright, far be it for me to have any pleasure."

He ran his hand over the spider scar. Naraku jumped.

"No not there."

"No must mean yes with you." Sesshoumaru chuckled. He messaged the mark on his back.

"You see little brother every demons had markings. I have the strips on my face and body and he had this scar. Funny I never really got a good look at it. Here feel, by the way it looks you think it was rough and hard but the skin is soft." He placed his brothers hand on the scar.

"Maybe it's a birth mark and not a scar." Inuyasha rubbed the skin earning another moan from the dark hanyou.

"I don't have any marks" Inuyaha said sadly. Again something to remind him that he was different

"Not all demons have markings. Some have tails like me and ears like you." He reached out and messaged his dog ear. He gently rubbed the fold between his fingers. Inuyasha moaned, the way Sesshoumaru was doing felt really good.

"That feels nice, better than when Naraku does it."

"Hmmp" Naraku glared over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Inuaysha rubbed the spider shaped scar, successfully making him shiver.

"Don't worry its feel good when you do it too. Maybe Sesshoumaru can show you how."

"Oh shove it you bastard" Naraku growled.

"Ok" Inuyasha pushed a finger into him. The spider screamed in pain.  
Sesshoumaru watched in horror as his brother simply thrust his fingers inside the other without any care for the damage he was causing. He could feel the spider shake with pain, his eyes watering and horrible screams coming from his mouth.

"Brother no, stop" he pushed him away from Naraku.

"What?"

"You don't punish a pet if he's done nothing wrong."

"I wasn't punishing him I was preparing him. It hurt him more if I didn't."

"No, you were doing it wrong, didn't you hear him screaming." Naraku relaxed a bit in Sesshoumaru's hold.

"He always screams like that." Inuyasha said. He tried to reach for Naraku but the spider backed away from him and went closer to Sesshoumaru. Jealously spread through Inuyasha. He wanted Naraku with him and he wanted him now.

Grabbing Naraku he ripped him from his brother's grip. Naraku cried out as he was roughly moved and placed in another lap. But this time two arms pinned him to the dogs chest.

"Mine" Inuyasha growled. He held the spider tighter. Almost lovingly he moved the dark bangs out of his face to get a better look at Naraku's face.

"Oh brother." Sesshoumaru slapped his forehead.

"Alright Inuyasha apparently I have to teach you about preparing someone too." Inuyasha looked at him. He still had a very strong grip on Naraku but seemed to calm down a bit.

"First before you even go near his entrance you need some kind of lube."

"Lube?"

Not surprised Sesshoumaru began to tell him what lube was and what it was used for. He even gave lots of things that could be used for lube. Inuyasha looked down at his captive.

"So saliva is the best?"

"Not the best but easiest to get, just suck or make him suck on your fingers."

"Which is better?"

"It feels better when you make him do it."

"Ok" he put two fingers to Naraku's lips

"Suck" he ordered. Naraku opened his mouth and the fingers slipped inside. Slowly Naraku lapped at the digits, his tongue twirling around them. The dog seemed to like this, he was getting a pleasant feeling. His groins ached and he need to get start quickly.

"Now rub his pucker and slowly wiggle them inside. Don't shove them in." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Fallowing his brother's instructions he paid close attention to Naraku's face. The spider wasn't screaming like he normally did. Instead he had his eyes tightly closed. Guess Sesshoumaru's advice really works.

"Now this is the most important part. Feel around for a little spot inside him."

"No don't do that" Naraku didn't want Inuyasha finding that spot that had made him completely give up control and melt to the ground."

He yelped when Sesshoumaru slapped his ass hard.

"What did I say about talking."

Naraku didn't say another word.

"How do I know when I find it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll know, he'll tell you."

Inuyasha pushed his fingers in and out. He would angle his thrust in different angles trying to find that special spot. For once no blood came out when he was doing it. When Naraku gasped he knew he had found it. Mercilessly he pushed his fingers against that spot, rubbing it, hitting it and putting pressure on it. Not only was he reward with the sweat sounds Naraku made but he felt something hard pressed against his stomach.

"Anything else before I fuck him brother?"

"We've gone over the basics so go right ahead."

That was all Inuyasha needed, he flipped Naraku onto his knees. Since his wrists were tied together he rested on his elbows with his ass in the air. Not a position he liked.  
Inuyasha wasted no more time in foreplay. Removing his pants he entered the spider. He went in smoother and Naraku didn't scream, only groan. He pushed in as deep as he could.

"So warm" he growled as he seated himself comfortably within the spider.

Every thrust he made he made sure to hit the dark hanyou's sweat spot. It sent enormous amounts of unwanted pleasure threw Naraku. He could feel sharp claws around his hips but they were not hurting him. The cock moving in and out of him made a burning pain but it was dulled by the fact that Inyasha's big mushroom head was hitting his prostates with every thurst.

Inuyasha lifted him up so he was still on his knees but his hands were off the ground and he was leaning back onto the hanyou, Inuyasha had done this so he could hit that spot easier. This new position allowed Sesshoumaru to see ``Naraku's member growing. Getting arouse he got on his knees right in front of them and stared playing with the spider's nipple a mouth on one and a hand on another.

"Please" he moaned as a hand brushed against his cock.

"Ask for what you want" Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku found the words came out easier now than before.

"Please… make me cum." He choked out. Sesshoumaru smiled and made Naraku go on his elbows again.

"Soon my pet, just be patient." He grabbed Naraku by the hair and pulled his head in front of his member. Naraku looked at the cock in disgust. He closed his mouth tight and tried to turn his head away.

"Don't try to run from it now." he laughed and pushed the head to his lips. Inuyasha looked at them dumbly not knowing what was going on. Sesshoumaru notice his gaze.

"There are other ways to have sex. The one I want him to do is oral sex. That's where he sucks my dick." He pressed the spots between Naraku's jaws to get him to open his mouth.

"Bite me and you'll regret it." He pushed the first three inches in. The spider gagged.

"Relax your throat and breathe around it." He pushed in inch by agonizing inch. Tears swelled in Naraku's eyes.

"You know little brother there's a trick to this. Message his throat for me. I do it myself but…" His free hand was holding open Naraku's mouth. Inuyasha didn't say anything not wanting to embarrass his brother with his handicap situation.

"Like this?" he rubbed his neck in stroking motions. Naraku's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru's dick was easily slipping down his throat.

"Wow" Inuyasha continued to rub his throat. Naraku found himself unwillingly swallowing around the demons cock.

"Good boy" Sesshoumaru moaned and thrusted forward. He enjoyed the feeling of the spider deep throating him. Naraku was milking him just right.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was thursting in him from the back. The two brothers where thrusting into him like they were trying to touch each other cocks threw him. One would thrust in when the other would pull out or they both thrust in together squeezing Naraku between them. The spiders throat was getting raw and so was his sensitive inner walls. But despite his pain he was still hard. Inuaysha was still messaging his throat. With his other hand he was stroking Naraku. Apparently he wanted the spider to cum too.

What was really surprising was when Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed Inuyasha. A bigger surprise was when the hanyou kissed back.

So there they were, Naraku on his knees and elbow with a cock in his mouth and ass, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were making out above him. Sesshoumaru rubbed his brother's ears while Inuyasha rubbed a stripe on the other demons hips. And while they were doing this they were both still thrusting inside of Naraku.  
This is so wrong. Naraku thought.

Not forgetting about their pet Inuyasha let go of his throat in favor of tracing circles on the spider scar.

Naraku found himself thrusting back against the younger inu demon. He felt his relief building up in his stomach. The thing that threw him over the edge was when Sesshoumaru messaged his cock. Inuyasha came seconds later. Only Sesshoumaru lasted another four minutes before spilling his seed. The sadist dog closed Naraku's mouth and held his nose.

"Swallow" he ordered. Needing to breathe Naraku was forced to swallow the gooey substance.

"That was amazing" Inuyasha panted. He laid spent, on the spider.

"We do make a good threesome don't we" Sesshoumaru stood up and started dressing,

"Let's find a warmer place to spend the night."

"Yea good idea it's pretty cold out here." The hanyou quickly dressed and lifted a passed out Naraku into his arms.

"I guess we wore him out." He moved a stray hair off the sleeping man's face.

"What a cute little pet we have." Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers forehead.

"Maybe we could get him a little collar." The dog suggested.

"I was thinking chains"

"No reason we can't have both." They laughed.


End file.
